Some enterprises provide mobile devices to employees to stay connected with the business and discharge their responsibilities efficiently, while some enterprises authorize employees to purchase and use a mobile device of their choice to stay connected with the business. Employees often tend to download varied mobile applications from public distribution channels to their mobile devices. Enterprise would like to customize the mobile applications to include branding, provide enterprise connectivity, enforce usage restrictions etc., before the first use of the downloaded mobile applications. But often, employees directly install mobile applications from the public distribution channels and start using them, without giving the administrators an opportunity to customize the mobile applications. Thus it is challenging to customize such downloaded mobile applications before their first use.